Togather Again
by Sailor Serena
Summary: The Scouts Don't Really Bother To Stay In Touch And When A New Enemy Arrives They'll Have To Go back To The Way They Used To Live. Can They Beet This Enemy In Time To Save Someone's Life?
1. The Way They Lived

For this paper I visited a mosque in Chicago with a Muslim acquaintance

Together Again

Genre: A Little Romance, Drama, Action And Adventure 

By: Sailor Serena

Together Again

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Together Again

Prolog: The Way They Lived

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

Ok so like this is showing everybody's life…. Without their friends

Mina walked though the empty apartment holding a box.

"Ready Mina?" Andrew asked

Mina nodded. Her and Andrew had been married for 5 years; Andrew owned the crown arcade center now and there where all over the world while Mina was a waitress at a musical 50's style café. (Like in friends.) Mina missed seeing the girls and Darien, she never had the time for them. But Andrew saw Darien sometimes. One of Andrews's arcades/café's where right next to where Darien worked so he'd drop by sometimes for his lunch break. But not all the time, if he wasn't at the arcade he'd be at some pizza parlor with Serena, Serena would come with Darien to the arcade but not always. Andrew stared at Mina looking out the car window, they where moving into a house close to where Mina used to live when she was a teenager. It was close to downtown Tokyo. 

"Mina your such a blond, the house will be on the left side." Andrew said

Mina pointed at a beautiful White House

"That's our house, on the right side. Now who's the blond?" Mina laughed

Ken snored louder

"Ken, Ken wake up.' Lita said

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh." Ken said

"You sound just like Serena, Anyway Happy birthday." Lita said as she kissed him on the check.

She got up and went to the kitchen, he followed her

"Lita, I don't want one or you giant birthday breakfast's, you've been doing this for 3 years." Ken said but lita just ignored him

"Let's see, eggs, toast, milk, orange juice, bagels, pancakes, French toast and, and…" Lita mumbled

"Please Lita, all I want is to be with my wonderful wife for my birthday, we can go to the restaurant and work on the new menus. All I will settle for is bacon or sausage or something.

"Of coarse, Bacon and sausage too." Lita said not listing to anything her husband was saying accept about the food.

"Lita…" Ken started

"It'll be ready in and hour." She said with a smile

Ken left the kitchen in defeat

Lita and Ken had been married for 3 years, they owned a restaurant by the movie theater, and like everyone else they too lived in downtown Tokyo. Lita didn't have time for her fellow scouts, was what she said. She and Ken managed the restaurant alone, they waited tables and cooked, they only had 2 other cooks and 2 other waiters. Lita didn't have time to miss her friend's even thought she did.

"Ok open your eyes." Greg said

"Greg I don't believe this!" Amy said as she picked up the kitten. 

It looked a lot like Luna. God how Amy missed Luna and Artemis and the girls and Darien, the last time she saw them was about 5 mouths ago at Serena's and Darien's wedding. Amy was a doctor and Greg was an architect. They had been married the longest, 5 in a half years.

Michelle drove through the streets of Tokyo.

"I love this!" She said to Jeff her husband

"Well you needed a new car."

Michelle volunteered at the homeless shelter and Jeff was a accountant, they had been married for 2 years.

Chad blinked

"Ha I win!" Raye said

"Ok what do you want?" He asked

"Breakfast in bed!" Raye said

"Raye you know I can't cook."

Raye and Chad had been married for 3 in a half years, Raye ran the temple while Chad was a lawyer, and he had cut his hair (thank god) and was very respectable. Raye didn't call any of the girls, she had new friends who hung out at the temple, and they were her kind of people. Raye did miss the girls but figured that her time to spend with her new friends was limited. When Crystal Tokyo comes to be she'll have to take her responsibly as Sailor Mars again. She knew exactly when Crystal Tokyo would happen, 3 years and Rini would be born 2 years after that. For now Raye wanted to live a normal life.

Serena sat on the couch watching Ren and Stimpy when Darien walked in

"Hey Serena," he said as he kissed her on the head 

"Watching educational shows again." Darien said 

"Ha Ha Ha." Serena said, not taking her eyes off the tv

Darien went into the other room to change and when he got back the TV was off and Serena was on the phone

"Yeah 1 large cheese pizza…" She said

Darien snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her

"YES!" Serena screamed surprised

"Thanks." She said and hung up

"Did I scare you?" Darien asked

"Yeah! the guys thought I was crazy." Serena whinnied

"Sorry meatball head"

She leaned to kiss him but suddenly Darien's beeper went off and Serena's fell.

"Hey you okay?" Darien asked

"Do you have to go back to the hospital, I mean you just got back." Serena said

"Sorry Serena." Darien said as he helped her up

Serena smiled slyly and ran and got Dariens car keys

"Come on Serena, give them back." Darien said

"No." She said

"Ser…" Darien started but instead smiled devilishly

"Darien Shields don't you dare." Serena said

Darien chased her around the room and then caught her and started tickling her; (I No Really Corny) she finally gave up and handed him the keys.

"I'll be back soon." He said

"Promise." She said

"Promise." He replied

Serena and Darien had been married for 5 months, they lived in a penthouse over looking Tokyo. Darien was a surgeon and Serena stayed home.

Trista stood in the time gate.

"Alex!" she yelled

A man came in and saw what Trista saw

"Oh my god…"

"we gotta fix it." Trista said

"I'll tell the queen you have to go." Alex said 

"We." Trista corrected "I can't go without you." She said

Alex and Trista had been married for 3 years, Alex assisted Trista at the time gate. If they weren't there they lived in the Crystal Palace with the rest of the scouts.

TO BE CONTINUED… So I redid it. My story was totally messed up, REVIEW. U guys r so mean, 


	2. Emperor Magnum

Together Again

Together Again

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Together Again

Chapter 1: Emperor Magnum

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

* = Action

A man walked through the dark halls of the palace; he entered a dark room with the only light being a fire.

"Did you get her?" The man asked

Another man stepped out of the shadows,

"Serena Shields." He said as he handed some background information,

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive."

The 2 men talked more and more, one of the men (the first one) was called Emperor Magnum and the second one was his lackey. Magnum hated the Sailor Scouts, especially Sailor Moon. He had a planed to wreck all the Sailor scouts lives especially Sailor Moon. The scout hadn't battled in years and Magnum wasn't sure where they where. He had a plan, He would admit negative energy into Sailor Moons body, and she would turn evil. She would be finally fighting for the right side. Sailor Moon or Princess Serena's father had killed his father but his father had also killed her father. Magnum grew up a loaner and when his mother died he went and lived with Princess Serena's court so when beryl attacked he was also reborn on earth. He was convinced that he wasn't crazy, what he wanted was just plain old fashion revenge. And he also needed a new solider so he thought why don't I kill 2 birds with one stone. Magnum was a tall man, maybe a little taller than Darien, he had cold blue ices, they where like ice. His hair was strawberry blond. Magnum's lackey was maybe 5,9 and had violet eyes, his hair was like Saturn's, it was blackish puplish.

Magnum's lackey, Mark (LOL Mark, Pizza Boy, Sarah's Neighbor!) dressed in human cloths and headed to the paradise tower, he went up to the penthouse and knocked on the door.

"Hello can I help you?" a woman asked, her hair was in a very odd hairstyle it was to buns and pigtails. She had crystal blue eyes, instantly Mark knew this was the famous Sailor Moon. He had identified Sailor Moon now all he need to do was to introduce her to the spell by sprinkling it on her.

Uh hi! Are you Serena Shields?" He said

Serena smiled at the remark

"Yes, can I help you." She asked

Mark took out the dust and sprinkled it on Serena. Serena gave him a weird look like "are you crazy?" 

"Sorry wrong place" He said

Serena smiled and closed the door. Mark had completed his duty, magnum would be happy. Mark knew what would happen Serena or Sailor Moon would get these attacks of dark energy and soon enough it would make her evil but one thought crossed Mark's head

__

What if all her energy was good

If that was so the spell might not work, but what would it do?

TO BE CONTINUED….

Ok I just wanted to introduce the bad guys and like explaining and stuff so stay tuned and REVIEW!


	3. Reunited

Together Again

Together Again

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Together Again

Chapter 2: Reunited

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

* = Action

Trista and Alex walked down the streets of Tokyo; they had been to 10 apartments and still no sign of Serena.

"TRISTA!" an energetic blond yelled from across the street

Mina ran toward Trista.

"Hi!" Mina said before she tripped

"That Serena?" Alex asked

"Do I look like Serena?" Mina asked a little confused

"No Alex had never seen her in the past and didn't know." Trista explained 

"And Serena way more clumsy then me, actually I'm not really clumsy, see my heel broke off." Mina chattered

"Oh." Alex said trying to sound like he cared about heel's braking and if someone was clumsy or not

"Uh, Mina by any chance would you happen to know where Serena lives?" Trista asked crossing her fingers

"Oh yeah, Darien bought her a penthouse overlooking Tokyo, they moved in the day they got back from there honeymoon. Now who is this?" Mina said gesturing to Alex

"This is my husband Alex" Trista said

"It's nice to meet you." Alex said

"You already met me, I'm Sailor Venus." Mina reminded him

"Oh, right how forgetful of me." Alex said

"Could you possibly take us to Serena's apartment?" Trista asked

"Sure, let's go, my car's like a block away." Mina said

Serena ran around the apartment

"Where is it!" She yelled

"Got you!" Serena yelled as she tripped and discovered the remote control under the couch

****

Ding Dong

Serena opened the door to find Trista and Alex

"TRISTA!" She squealed as she gave her a hug

"Come in." Serena said

"Hi Serena." Trista said

"Hi, I'm Alex." Alex said

"Hi Alex, are you 2…" Serena started

"Married." Alex said

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Serena said with a smile

"Serena I came here to talk to you." Trista said

Serena lifted her eyebrow.

"About what?" She asked

"Well…" Trista started

****

Ding Dong

"Hold that thought." Serena said as she opened the door

"SERENA!" Mina yelled

"MINA!" Serena squealed

"What are doing here?" Serena said

"Oh I gave Trista and Alex a ride and thought I'd come up. That ok with you?" Mina asked

"Of coarse Mina, you're one of my best friends." Serena said

"Ok you guys just sit down, anyone want anything to drink?" Serena asked

"Diet Coke." Mina said

"Sure, Alex?" Serena said

"No Thanks."

"Trista?"

"No." Trista replied

"Be back in a flash." Serena said as she disappeared into the kitchen

She came back in like a minute and sat down after giving Mina her coke

"Trista, you wanted to tell me something?" Serena said

"Trista can I talk to you for a sec?" Alex asked

"Trista and Alex if you want some privacy you can go in the bedroom." Serena suggested

"Thanks Serena that would be great." Alex said

Serena got up and showed them to the bedroom then went back to Mina

"Trista don't tell her." Alex said

"Why not!?!?" Trista screamed

Serena and Mina heard this scream and immediately put their ears to the door

"What if it changes the future, you got lucky last nothing happened last time when they found out about Crystal Tokyo and Rini." Alex said

"But…" Trista started

"But nothing, you don't want to change the future, do we?" Alex asked

"No." Trista replied

"What are they fighting about, I can hardly hear." Serena said

"I'm going to go get a glass," Mina said

"Get me one to Mina." Serena said

Mina returned with 2 glasses and they put them to the door, Suddenly the door opened and the 2 fell.

Mina laughed uncomfortably while Serena smiled uncomfortably

"We should be going." Trista said

Mina nodded. Serena looked confused

"Well nice seeing you 2 again and it was nice meeting you Alex." Serena said

"Very nice seeing you Serena." Alex said as he gave her a hug

"Be seeing you Serena." Mina said

"Goodbye Serena." Trista said sadly 

"Hey don't act like I'm dying, you'll see me again." Serena said 

Trista looked up with tears in her eyes. She nodded and gave Serena a hug

"Well bye." Serena said as she closed the door behind them and started dinner.

~~ Hotel ~~

Trista sat on the bed thinking.

"Don't worry Trista, we'll save her." Alex said reading her thoughts

Trista smiled, maybe it wasn't to late, they saved Neo-Queen Serenity from it and they could save Serena, after all it was Destiny but Destiny could be changed, after all she came later then she was suppost to.

~~ Serena and Darien's Apartment ~~

Serena was washing the dishes when all of a sudden got a sharp pain in her side, a terrible headache, felt dizzy and then ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Darien came up behind and rubbed her back. It's startled Serena and she looked up at the person who was rubbing her back.

"Go to bed." Darien said

Serena nodded and then rose and went to bed. Darien cleaned up the apartment then went to check on Serena, she was fast asleep but there was something about her that was different.

The next day Serena opened her eyes, she felt so tired and weak and she could hardly lift her head.

"Good morning." Darien said as he brought in a tray.

"Why did you stay home?" Serena asked

"Serena you know I don't work today and plus why would I leave you alone when your sick." Darien said

He put the tray on Serena's lap, Serena groaned as she tired to pick up the fork.

"Here Meatball Head." Darien said as he fed Serena

"Darien don't treat me like a baby." Serena said

"Oh I almost forgot the bib." Darien said jokingly

"Darien." Serena whined

"Ok, well I gotta make a couple of phone calls." Darien said as he exited their room and went to the phone in the kitchen 

"Hi Amy, it's Darien, do you think you could come check Serena, she complained of some dizzy spells, a killer headache, pain in her side and she threw up." Darien said

"Hmmmmm, sure I'll come Darien. You think maybe it's a new enemy?" Amy asked

"I'm not sure." Darien replied

"Well I can't come today but how's Thursday. She also need a little time to get better then I check her out." (No Not That Way) Amy said

"Thanks Amy, Talk to you later bye." Darien said

"Bye."

Darien hung up the phone and heard an aggravated sigh he turned again to find a mad Serena

"Darien please, I'm not sick." She said

"I bet you are Serena." Darien said

"Fine I'll make a bet with you, 20 bucks." Serena said as she grinned

"You're on." Darien said

"And I'm going to win, just like with Jordan." Serena said

Darien smiled at this remark and remembered when he and Serena made a bet to see if Jordan would walk first or talk first.

"In your dreams Meatball Head." Darien said

"Oh, I tink wittle Dawien's a wittle scared to make a bwet, cauwse knwows he won't win." Serena said in a baby voice (MISS CONGENIALITY!)

Darien smiled at her

"You're on, 20 bucks."" Darien's said

At around 7 Serena started to feel dizzy, nauseous, a headache she then got a pain her came over her but didn't say so. 

"Why me? When will this end." Serena whispered to nobody in particular then she glanced at the clock, it was the exact time she got this attack last night.

TO BE CONTINUED… Peeps Come on Review!


	4. Reunion

For this paper I visited a mosque in Chicago with a Muslim acquaintance

Together Again

Genre: A Little Romance, Drama, Action And Adventure 

By: Sailor Serena

Together Again

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Together Again

Chapter 3: Reunion 

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

* = Action

Serena sighed as she sat back in bed. She had been bedridden for almost a week except to take a shower and use the bathroom. Darien walked in, he was the only one she knew that treated her the same (Except for the bedridden thing), most of her friends had came to visit and they treated her like glass, scared she could break at anytime. No matter how many friends came over she hadn't seen the scouts, no calls, flowers, letters or e-mails.

"Serena?" Darien said interrupting his wife's thoughts

"Yeah?" 

"You want anything?" He replied

"No that's ok." Serena said with a smile, Darien kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be back in a sec." Darien said as he left the room

Suddenly Serena clutched her stomach in pain and glanced at the clock 

"Right on time." She whispered, just then Darien came in.

"Serena? Serena can you hear me? Are you ok?" Darien said

Serena nodded yes trying to hold back the tears

"Are you sure?" Darien asked

"Yeah, I'll live." Serena said

"Well some friends are hear that will cheer you up." Darien said with a smile

"You mean?" Serena said excitedly 

"Yeah." Darien replied stroking her cheek thinking how hard it would be to live with out his Meatball Head if he lost her.

At that moment Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, Trista, Luna, Artemis and Michelle came in.

"Hey Meatball Head. How you doing?" Raye asked

Serena smiled.

"Hey girl." Replied Lita

"You Ok?" Mina asked

"I haven't seen you in such a long time, we have to keep in touch." Michelle said

"Now what have I been hearing about these attacks?" Amy asked

"Hey guys." Serena said

"Well I'll see you girls later, the guys and I are going to pick up some food for you and some movies." Darien said

"Great." Serena said, Darien kissed her passionately on the lips and left.

"Man you got it good." Lita said

"So what brings you guys here?" Serena said

"Oh Darien invited us to cheer you up." Raye said

Serena rolled her eyes

"Listen why do you all have to treat me like I'm dying? I hate it." Serena said

Trista left the room

"Serena we're…" Mina started

"Trying to help, I know." Serena said a bit sharply

"I'm sorry, I haven't been myself lately." Serena said

"We understand." Amy said

"Girls why don't you go with Trista, I have to talk with Serena." Luna said

The girls left silently,

"Serena we have to do this. You know that." Luna said

"What? You don't have to do this." Serena said

"Serena, we don't want anything happening to you." Artemis said from the shadows 

"There only trying to help." Luna spoke softly

"Well there not making it any better." Serena said with tears in her eyes

"Serena they're trying there best." Artemis said 

"I know they are, it's just, I hate this so much." Serena said

"We just want to let you know that we're here for you." Luna said

Serena nodded slowly looking like she could faint at any minute.

"Serena are you all-right?" Luna asked

Serena just stared in space not hearing what Luna was saying

"Serena?!?!" Luna spoke hysterical 

"Serena, Can you hear me? Serena?" Artemis asked worried 

Serena suddenly looked back at Luna

"What did you say?" Serena said

"Serena are you ok?" Luna said

"Yeah, I'm fine." Serena said

"Can we come in?" Darien asked

"Sure." Serena said as the girls, their husbands and Darien came in with pizzas and movies

"Lucky for you you have a big bedroom." Lita said

"Yeah you can do ANYTHING in this bedroom and this king sized bed." Raye said

Serena and Darien blushed.

"Raye don't embarrass them." Amy said

Amy and Greg sat on a couch, Raye and Chad sat right infrount of the TV, Serena and Darien sat in the bed and the rest of them on the floor or on chairs watching a scary movie, eating pizza.

When the last movie ended everyone was asleep in their spouse's arms except Trista, she wanted to tell her friends that Serena was in danger, that she had came late, everything. She sighed and got up and went over to Serena and Darien's bed to look over Serena, She did look much paler then when Trista last came over. Also her Baby Blue eyes didn't sparkle as much as they did before, they where a pale shade of blue and nothing more. Trista looked over Serena once more then went back to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AN: Sorry I took so long (If it wasn't long to you it was long in my time!) my stupid AOL wouldn't let me sign on but since I'm such a computer genus (Yeah rite, I got lucky!) I fixed it. Well plezzzzzzzzzzzz Review, Comment and Suggest And keep uh um keep readin the story, Yeah keep it up!


	5. Energy

For this paper I visited a mosque in Chicago with a Muslim acquaintance

Together Again

Genre: A Little Romance, Drama, Action And Adventure 

By: Sailor Serena

Together Again

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Together Again

Chapter 4: 

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

* = Action

"Trista and Alex is was nice seeing you and I'll look forward to seeing you 2 again." Lita said

"Well tell Serena and Darien I said good-bye." Trista said 

"Sure will." Mina said

Trista hugged each of her friends and then left with Alex.

"HELP MOSTER!" a woman yelled

"Monster?" Raye asked

"But it can't be." Mina said

"Let's transform!" Lita urged

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Please let me go." The women pleaded

"All I want is your energy." The monster said

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Mars called

"We are the Sailor Scouts and on behave of…" Sailor Neptune Said

"Venus."

"Mars"

"Jupiter"

"Mercury"

"And Neptune we will punish you!" Said Neptune finished

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Yelled Sailor Jupiter

"Venus love chain encircle!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the monster yelled

"This is getting easier." Jupiter said

Serena looked up at the ceiling, she wanted to go outside, to the mall, see a movie. Hey maybe she could, Darien had gone to work and she did look better.

"I'll do it." Serena said out loud

~~ An Hour Later ~~

"Excuse me Doctor Shields." Terry a fellow doctor said

"Yeah Terry?" Darien asked not looking up from his paper work

"You told me your wife was suppost to stay in bed cause she's sick…" Terry said

"And." Darien said

"This her?" Terry asked looking at the photo of Darien and Serena on his desk

Darien finally looked up and smiled at the picture

"That's my Serena." Darien said

"I saw her at the movies!" Terry blurted out

Darien's eyes widened

"Which movie theater?" He asked very patiently 

"The one in downtown Tokyo." 

"I'm taking the rest of the day off ok?" He asked

"Sure, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks." 

Magnum sat on his throne.

"How's your plan going?" Magnum asked

"Well nothing yet but I think the problem is the energy." Mark said

"Energy?" Magnum asked

"Well I think we should attack with more energy which is why I have collected energy from these silly humans, the stupid scouts think that they defeated our monster. What weirdo's, Anyway the girl will get a giant dose of energy and it should help her turn to evil…" Mark said

"You've done good Mark, make sure she gets it soon." Magnum said 

TO BE CONTINUED…

Whatcha think, yea u guys have hurt me, no reviews in a while L anyway well sorry 4 the delay, I had total writers block so well now I don't! ok keep readin!


	6. Diagnoses

Together Again

Together Again

Genre: A Little Romance, Drama, Action And Adventure 

By: Sailor Serena

Together Again

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Together Again

Chapter 5: Diagnoses

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

* = Action

Darien paced back and forth, Serena had gotten an attack in the Movie Theater and fainted. Now here he was waiting outside Serena's hospital room.

"Dr. Shields?" a man said from behind him

"Yes?"

"We have done some test's on your wife and can't find anything wrong with her."

"Are you sure theirs nothing?" Darien asked

"Pretty sure."

"Is doctor Amy Master's here?" Darien said

"Yeah, but I doubt she'll find something wrong with your wife." The man said 

"I think my wife and I would prefer her, No offense." Darien said

"I'll go get her." The doctor said 

"Darien where here." Lita, Raye, Michelle and Mina said from behind him

"Hey guys." Darien said

~~ Hours Later ~~

"Darien you can see her but I still haven't gotten the test back just to tell you." Amy said

Darien went in, Their Serena was her face pale and tired.

"Serena?" Darien said

"Hi Darien." Serena said

The rest of the day they didn't talk much, except "do you want something" or "You ok?" From Darien

Amy walked down the halls with a sad expression on her face, looking like she could break out and cry any time, she made her way to Serena's room.

****

Knock Knock Knock

Darien walked to the door with a smile, he smile disappeared when he saw Amy's face

"Darien I need to talk to you." Amy whispered

"Be back soon Serena." Darien said as he kissed her on the forehead

Serena looked at Darien and nodded, she knew something was up but knew she could beat it.

__

Why me, why can't I be normal for maybe a year, no monsters or bad guys. Thought Serena

Darien walked in with a scared look on his face, you could tell he was holding back tears.

"Serena…According to Amy you…Energy is attacking your body little by little and it's… slowly…" Darien said

"Darien I'll be ok, We've saved the world dozens of time and been attacked by monsters so much I've lost count and still, here we are. How can energy hurt me." Serena said

"It's very evil energy… and it's slowly…" Darien tried saying again

"Darien we have our whole lives to look forward to, who cares about this stupid energy attacking me. I'll live through it." Serena said

"Serena you're slowly dying." Darien said unable to hold back his tears

TO BE CONTINUED…

Whatcha think? Sorry it was so short. Ok now the story is starting so stay tuned and review!  



	7. Discovery

Together Again

Together Again

Genre: A Little Romance, Drama, Action And Adventure 

By: Sailor Serena

Together Again

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Together Again

Chapter 6: Discovery

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

Serena just stared at Darien and then broke down crying

"Shhhhhh it's ok." Darien said as he hugged her

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't supposed to be this way." She said

"I know. I know" Darien replied softly

After hours of crying and talking Serena fell asleep. Darien got up and went to one of Serena's doctor.

"I want Mrs. Shields to go home tomorrow." Darien said

"What?!?! She need an IV and all this equipment." The doctor said

"I'll buy the stuff if necessary or I'll borrow it from the hospital." Darien said

"I'll check and see if it's ok." The doctor said

Darien went back in Serena's room

"Serena?" Darien whispered ever so softly

Serena looked at him, her eyes where red. Darien looked at her how could he bear to loose her? Serena looked back at him, she would have to leave him soon. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes. Darien turned around to leave when he heard a sad, crying voice

"I wanna go home." Serena cried

"Ok… We'll go home tonight." Darien said 

They didn't talk really on the way home. Darien kept looking at Serena who head was leaning on the window… She was staring at the rain.

"Want to turn on the radio?" Darien said trying to brighten up the mood

"Yeah sure." Serena said, not moving from her spot

Darien turned on the radio… The song was One Love by U2

Over the next week Darien took the best care of Serena and Serena tried to be her old cheerful self. But once they're where any visitors she would be glum. She talked to Darien the most and then the scouts. 

"Good Morning Serena." Darien said

"Morning!" Serena said putting on her cheerful face

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Darien said

"I'm not hungry."

"YOU? NOT HUNGREY!?!?!?" Darien teased

"Ha Ha Ha." Serena said sarcastically 

"Are you sure?" Darien said

"Yeah." Serena said

"Ok, I'll let you sleep." Darien said

Darien closed the door and went in the other room.

Serena closed her eyes. She opened them to a white room with a sliver canopy bed with a gold crescent moon on the foot of the bed.

"Is this for real?" Serena said to herself

"Yes Serena." A voice said

"Who? Uh err… Show yourself." Serena said as she went to the foot of the bed

"It's me. Queen Serenity. Mother." Queen Serenity said

"Mother? Where am I?" Serena said

"This is all a dream but you have to believe me." Queen Serenity said

"Ok. What?" Serena spoke a little scared

"You have to know who and what is making you sick." Queen Serenity said softly

"How do you…" Serena started

"It's complicated on how I know but just trust me. I'll take you back to the time before Beryl and a little before you and Prince Darien.

"Take me back." Serena said

Queen Serenity nodded then took a wand and waved it at Serena.

Serena opened her eyes to see Princess Serena sleeping.

"Strange isn't it?" Queen Serenity said from behind her

"Yeah." Serena said

(Authors Note: Ok when it like says Serena said that's the Serena watching the past and when it says like Princess Serena it means that's the past princess Serena. Get it?)

"SERENA!" A servant yelled

"Huh?" Princess Serena Said

"Your Mothers waiting in the Throne room."

Princess Serena got up and got changed to her traditional white dress.

"Princess." A man said from behind her

"Oh Magnum… Hi." Princess Serena said

The man had a gray suit with cape, glasses, blue eyes and strawberry blond hair

"Who's the dork?" Serena asked Queen Serenity

So are you going to the ball tonight?" Magnum asked

"Yeah. I'm supposed the meet the kingdom of earth." Princess Serena said

"So I meet Darien tonight?" Serena said

"Yes Serena." The queen said

"So I'll see you there. I have to go to the throne room." Princess Serena said

"Ok." Magnum said

Princess Serena ran to the thrown room tripping a lot. (Of coarse)

"You sent for me mother." Princess Serena Said out of breath

"Tonight you will be introduced to the people of earth for the first time in 9 years." The Past Queen Serenity said 

"So?" Princess Serena said

"So since you don't have someone to escort you to the ball room I have asked Magnum." The Past Queen Serenity said

"Bu…" Princess Serena started

"No buts… He's just going to take you there, maybe you'll share one dance and then you can dance with whomever you please." The Past Queen Serenity said

"Fine." Princess Serena said in defeat

~~~ That Night ~~~

"It's an honor to be taking you to the ball." Magnum said 

"Ok. Thanks I guess." Princess Serena said yawning and giving a look like "this is going to be a long night."

~~~ 5 minutes later ~~~

"So I told him look buddy that's was my seat and he goes you want the seat? Come and get it and he threw it out the window with me in it! That why I never go to bars and that's where I got this scare." Magnum said

Princess Serena didn't move

"Princess?" Magnum asked as he shook her.

"Wha!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Princess Serena yelled

"Uh I think I have to meet the kingdom of earth now." The Princess said sleepily

"Hurry back!" Magnum yelled but then got up to follow her

Princess Serena started walking fasts; she didn't want magnum catching up with her but what she didn't notice was the guy walking right toward her not looking where he was going ether.

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh I'm so sorry…" Princess Serena started when he knees went weak as she looked in the young mans eyes

"Hey you ok Princess, you should get your knees checked." The man said

"Y-Yeah uh my knees have always been weak." She said (Get it you know going weak in the knees! It's in head over heels! It means love at first sight duh!)

"I'm Prince Darien of Earth and you must be Princess Serena of the moon? I remember meeting you when we where young" 

"Yeah."

"May have this dance?" prince Darien said holding out his hand

"Of coarse" The princess replied a little lovestruck

Magnum looked in anger. That jerk stole his girl. He got to the princess when she was in Prince Darien's arms. Now they were dancing.

"So that's how I met Darien?" Serena said

"Yes." Queen Serenity said

"Now I will take you to the next day." Queen Serenity said

"Father she choose Prince Darien over me!" Magnum complained

"If it continues I will go and talk to her father

~~~ A Year Later ~~~

"Darien, when will you return?" Princess Serena said

"As soon as possible Serena." Prince Darien said

"I'll be back, Wish me luck." He said

"Good luck." She said wiping a single tear from her eye

"You'll be in my heart." He said as they kissed

"And you in mine." she said as they broke the kiss (No this isn't that episode of Sailor Moon where they said this I just stole the lines!)

And with that he left back to earth

Magnums father walked furiously through the palace.

"I wish to speak to the King." He said

"Go right in" The servant said recognizing the mans face 

"Charles what is gong on here!" Magnums father yelled

"What ever do you mean?" The King Said

"Oh come on don't play dumb! Princess Serena and Prince Darien Betrothed (It Means They Will Get Married One Day.)

"There's In Love and wish to be married one day. I, Queen Serenity and the Queen of Earth Simply decided to grant that wish." The King said simply.

"You are out of your mind and you'll kingdom will be punished for your actions!" He yelled 

"They're in love and that's all that matters!" The king screamed back

"That was my dad?" Serena said

"Yes… he died a week later." Queen Serenity said

"Oh… How?" Serena asked

"Him and Magnums Father continued to fight and finally magnums father attacked him and your father attacked him right back. They where both placed in a hospital and died." Queen Serenity said

"After Magnums mother died he had no one, he tried to kill you but Darien protected you, he was banished from The Moon, Earth, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Neptune, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto. There was no place for him so we sent him a deserted planet where all the bad people were. He disappeared and we never heard from him again. He swore revenge on you and Darien. What he's doing is admitting negative energy into your body and trying to turn you evil but there too much good in you so the negative energy it killing you." Queen Serenity said

"But I can beat it!" Serena said

"You can't beat it. It's not threatening your life. It's threatening Princess Serena. When you transform to Sailor Moon you will fell stronger but it won't last long. I'm afraid there isn't much you can do. All you can do is wait and hope the Sailor Scouts beat him. There are some other ways but they're very unlikely to happen. I will take you home now. Good-bye Serena." Queen Serenity said 

"Wait. I am Princess Serena." Serena said

"Princess Serena was your past self, your present self it Serena and hopefully your future self it Neo-Queen Serenity." The queen said

"But then how could I be stronger if I was Sailor Moon?" Serena said

"Sailor Moon is a part of Serena and Princess Serena." Queen Serenity said

"I don't remember ever being Sailor Moon when I lived on the moon." Serena said

"You weren't but you where supposed to be but beryl attacked and you never got the training you needed to be Sailor Moon. Now your family will be worried, you have to go back." Queen Serenity said

"Good-bye." Serena said sadly

"Good-bye Serena." The queen said 

TO BE CONTINUED……………….

Sorry I took so long total writer's block again! Well don't worry I won't be one of those peeps who never finish there story's!


	8. The Holidays

Together Again

Genre: A Little Romance, Drama, Action And Adventure 

By: Sailor Serena

Together Again

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Together Again

Chapter 7: No Title

ANNFF= Authors Note For Friends

"Serena?" A voice asked from the darkness

Darien shock her furiously

"Serena… Wake up! Come on! Just wake!" He said

"Darien?" A groggy voice said

"Oh thank god your ok… I thought…" Darien said embracing her

Darien kissed her on the cheek

"I love you. So much it hurts, never leave me." Darien pleaded

"I love you too… more then you'll ever no, your always on my mind, the 1st thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep… but I won't always be here." Serena painfully said

"No, don't, I won't let you… Never ever." Darien said

"But the doctors said…" Serena said

"Doctors are quacks who are too lazy to find a cure." Darien said smelling Serena's hair

"Yeah, I know one doctor, his name is Darien… so annoying.." Serena teased

Darien kissed her again

"I love you so much." He said

"I know… I love you too…" Serena said

"Now promise me you won't leave" Darien said

"But…" Serena started

"But nothing." Darien said

Serena kissed Darien on the lips that led to all over there faces, by her body language you could tell Serena wanted TO DO IT!

Darien pushed her away

"No." He said

"No what?" Serena asked

"You're to sick to be doing that." He said

Serena sighed and put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"You just took a nap." Darien said

"Maybe I want to take another one! You're not my mother!" Serena said bitchily (that a word?)

__

Must be cranky from being sick or just pissed cause we couldn't do it. Darien thought

__

What was that about? Serena thought

"Sorry…" Darien said

"I-I just need to sleep." Serena said rubbing her head

"Oh ok…I'll see you later." He said

"Weak in the knee." Serena said

"What?" Darien said

"Have I ever gone weak in the knees?" Serena asked

"I don't know… Have you?" Darien said

Serena laughed

"Never mind" She said

2 WEEKS LATER

"Christmas is almost here!" Serena said

"Yeah… 1 more week." Darien said

Meanwhile…

"It's been 3 months! Why haven't the energy shocks worked!" Magnum yelled

"New Years Day, just you wait, I guarantee." 

****

CHRISTMAS EVE

Serena put her head on Darien's shoulder, she closed her eyes and slipped into a dreamworld.

"What's with Serena, at sleep-over's she used to stay up til 7:00 am or sometimes the whole time never sleeping." Raye said

"It's weird… no more attacks lately." Darien said

"You know Darien… a friends of mine had these symptoms… sleepy, throwing up, occasionally pains in her side…" Mina started  
"And?" Darien said

"Her baby was born last month…" She said

"Rini? No… It can't be…" Lita said

"The test said she was… Not having a baby." Amy said  
"I was just saying what happened to my friend…" Mina said

"Well you never know." Michelle said

"Yeah test can't be 100% accurate." Jeff said as he took another Christmas cookie

"I wonder what she dreaming about? Maybe about he days as a Sailor Scout?" Ken said

"But she's still a sailor, she just hasn't fought for a while…" Greg said

"Maybe she's dreaming of the sliver millennium?" Raye said 

****

Serena's Dream

"Ok this is how you dance," Darien said, he was in the form of Prince Darien

He took he hands and started doing the waltz

"I-I can't." She said

"Your right…" A man said from the shadows

"Serena get behind me!" Darien said, Serena obeyed and hid behind Darien  
"Who are you?!?!?!" Darien said

"Serena come on, it's me… Darien…Not the prince but your regular husband." The man said

Serena went and too a look at him

"D-Darien?" She said unsure of herself

"Come on…. Take my hand." He said

"No it's a trap!" Prince Darien said as he transformed into the regular Darien

Serena just took "Darien's" hand

"Where are we?" She asked, they where on a boat deck… there was a storm going on but he still took her hand.

"Do you trust me?" He asked

"Of coarse…" Serena said

"Go on the bough if you trust Me." he said

Serena hesitated but then stepped on the bough… it was slippery but she managed to stand there

"Now what?" She asked

"Jump." He said

"What? No…" she said

"Fine… The I'LL PUSH YOU!" he said as he pushed her, she was hanging but slowly slipping, since the bow was wet.

"Why Darien, why did you do this?" she said

"I'm not your precious Darien… Remember me." As he transformed into Magnum, Serena didn't recognize him, he was a little familiar but didn't know from where. All of a sudden a name popped into her head, Magnum, I remember!

"Magnum." She said

"Bye Bye…" He said as he got ready to push her hands of the bough

"Why?" She said playing dumb

"Why you want to know why?!?! Nobody told me I was going to find the girl I love so early in life, it was unexpected what you did to me, I thought you where that kind sweet princess that every loved. You where just trash all along!" he said as he pushed her hands making her fall.

"Help!" She screamed

Instead of falling into the dark water she fell on the hard floor.

"Come on Serena…" Prince Darien said

"If you take my hand I can teach you how to dance." He said calmly

"DANCE!?!? I was almost killed and you want to teach me how to dance!?!?!?!

"Yeah… when you dance everything bad goes away" he said

"Come on take a break out of your hectic life." He said

"No- No." She said

Suddenly the beautiful ballroom turned into a war zone.

"I knew this would happen… Come on serena." Prince Darien said

"WE WANT THE PRINCESS!" a man yelled

"Serena no don't go!" Prince Darien yelled as Serena fell and disappeared

****

End Of Dream

Serena opened her eyes

"What happened?" She asked

"You where asleep." Lita said

****

NEW YEARS EVE

Serena sat on floor watching TV, she was bored and had nothing to do, Darien was in the shower and then was going to get some stuff from the store then they would head to The Cherry Hill Temple for New Years. She was about to get ready but was really weak that day… she really didn't feel like changing out of her pajamas but she was dying to go… Everyone was going to be there… sure she saw them Christmas but she hardly saw the girls and Luna and Artemis so she was dying to go.

__

When is he going to get out? Serena thought

Just then Darien stepped out, he was wearing khaki pants and a black shirt

"Be back soon." He said as he kissed her on the lips then left

Serena walked to the bathroom and took a shower then went to hers and Dariens bedroom and took out a 3-quarter open front white shirt with black pants. She did her hair in her traditional meatballs then put on some pink lip color and mascara and then took out a purse and put on some shoes. About and hour later she came out to a waiting Darien

"Ready?" he said

"Yeah." She said as she took out a leather jacket and put it on

CHERRY HILL TEMPLE  
"Hey Raye, Hey Chad." Darien said as he hugged Raye

"Hey Darien, where's Serena?" she asked 

"Oh she's in the car looking for her wallet." Darien 

"Hey guys!" Serena said out of breath as she ran up to them.

"Hey Serena." Chad said as he gave her a kiss on the check

"Hey Serena." Raye said as she hugged her and walked her in where there 4 girls and there husbands.

"Late a usual eh Serena?" Andrew said as he gave a hug

"Hey Andrew" she said as she returned the hug.

****

7 Hours Later

"3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone yelled from the temple as they threw the confetti, each girl gave their husband a kiss and then they took out the Champaign and then talked.

****

12:55 AM 

Chad, Andrew and Darien sat, Mina, Serena, and Raye had gone to go check on the rest of people who where asleep.

"Well how was your new years?" Andrew asked Darien

"Good but I kept thinking about what if next year she's not hear." Darien said scared

"She will be, don't worry." Chad said

"Yeah she won't leave you. I mean no attacks in a while that's gotta be good." Andrew added

Darien thought for a second then the girls came in, Serena looked a little pale, she always got pale before attacks but not this pale, she looked like a ghost. 

"You ok?" He asked her as she sat down and leaned on him

"Mhmmm." She said, then she sighed.

"Let's go sit outside you guys, it's a great night." Raye suggested

"Yeah sounds great." Mina said as she and Andrew got up, Raye, Chad, Darien and lastly Serena followed. Suddenly Serena dropped to her knees in pain, she was having a hard time breathing.

"SERENA?!?! SERENA?!?! CAN YOU HEAR US?!?!?" Raye asked with worry

She turned very pale even paler than before, then she was picked up by Darien before she passed out. 

"Call 911 was the last thing she heard.

Darien walked through the snow with Andrew, Greg, Chad, Ken, Lita, Mina, amy and Raye. Something didn't want them to get Serena to the hospital, the phones died and there cars wouldn't work. 


	9. The Hospital

Together Again

Genre: A Little Romance, Drama, Action And Adventure 

By: Sailor Serena

Together Again

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Together Again

Chapter 8: The Hospital

Everyone sat in the waiting room, Serena parents were on their way from New York, the girls all sat there with their husbands crying on there shoulder and there husbands telling them "It'll be ok." But Darien just sat there with a cup of coffee in his hand, he was literally shaking, he didn't have anyone to cry on his shoulder nor anyone to tell him it was ok, he was alone. It was 3 in the morning and nobody in that waiting room knew anything about Serena's condition then finally at 3:05 a doctor came and said one person at a time could see Serena but she wasn't conscious. There was a 75% chance that she'd never wake up, The doctors just said that she'd probably "pass" any time soon and to buzz him when she has no pulse. Everyone got to see her, Darien was last, and he stepped in Serena's room at 5:18 am, the doctor where amazed that she was still alive, they said that it was like she was waiting for Darien to say good-bye. Before Darien went in Amy stopped him

"Darien, something seems fishy, I'm going to check it out and I'll see you later." She said before she left the hospital to do some test's with Greg

Darien walked slowly though the long dark hallway, when he reached Serena's room he cautiously opened the door to see Serena lying lifeless in the hospital bed, Darien took a seat next to her then took her hand and started talking,

"Serena I know your still they're, come back to your family. You have brought me so much love and happiness, all these years I love you as much as when I first met you, probably more…" He couldn't take it anymore, he started to break down into tears

"Oh god Serena, say something, wake up. Just wake up please…" Darien started but was cut off by the nurse

"Sir I believe your time is up, we need to do more tests…" he said

"One minute, please." Darien pleaded. The nurse nodded and left the room

"I guess this is… no no I'll beat the enemy for you, I'll get you back. I love you Serena, and I know you feel the same way." Darien said as he got up and left but then came back in 5 minute later cause he forgot to kiss her but he found the bed was empty

"SIR! Darien yelled across the lobby

"What?" asked the same nurse that asked Darien to leave

"Where is Mrs. Shields?" he asked

"Mrs. Shields? I don't have or know a patient under Shields." He said

"Then Tskino?" Darien ask worriedly

"Nope." The man said as he left

Darien automatically panicked, he ran the waiting room

"She's gone!" he yelled

"Oh Darien…" Mina said as she hugged him

"NO! I mean gone! Like disappeared, taken?" He said

"Come on, calm down, we don't want to make a scene, we'll find her." Raye said getting up

"Darien maybe Amy can help us." Lita suggested

"Yeah." Mina said

They all went to Amy's

~~*Knock Knock Knock*~~

"You guys, she didn't." Greg said

"No she's been kidnapped or so we think." Michelle said

"Well, I was going to say that Amy found a portal to the enemies headquarters and I was just coming to get you." Greg said

"She did!?!?!?! Where is she?!?!?" everyone asked

"She's at the docks." Greg said

So everyone left for the docks

THE DOCKS

"You guys? Oh never mind you're here because Greg got you, or whatever anyway see this is the portal we have to go through, once we get in we split up and look for Serena ok good." Amy said all in one breath as she went in the portal followed by Darien, Greg, Chad, Raye, Mina, Andrew, Michelle, Tommy (I think that's her husbands name?), Ken and then Lita.

Once they all got in the dimension witch looked exactly like earth Amy started up again.

"Ok so Me, Darien and Raye go together, Greg, Mina and Andrew go together and Lita, Ken, Michelle and Tom go together. She said 

"Where do we meet back?" Michelle said

"Wherever come on you guys where wasting time." Lita said

The 3 groups went there separate ways, Amy, Darien and Raye went left, Greg, Mina and Andrew went right and Lita, Ken, Michelle and Tom went straight. 

10 minutes later…

Finally Darien, Raye and Amy came to a door marked "Private", it was locked but that didn't stop them

"Ok 1…2…3… NOW" Raye yelled as the 3 of them ran shoulder first towards to door not quite knocking it down

"Owwwwwwwwwww." Raye yelled but her mouth was instantly covered by Amy's hand

"Shhhhhhh." She hissed

"No No Never again am I doing that." Raye said taking Amy's hand off her mouth, Darien didn't pay attention he just did it over and over by himself until the door opened. The room was small and very simple, it was paneled very poorly and the carpet was nearly ripped out, there was a small metal bed and a chair at the other side of the room, but there was one beautiful thing though. Serena was sitting on the floor in her hospital PJ's (no not those gowns there just plain white cotton PJ's, 3 quarter sleeve!), her hands where tied together as where her feet and she was gagged, she was sitting honchoed over, her head resting on one of the bed post's and her eyes closed. Immediately Darien, Raye and Amy ran to her

"Serena. Wake up Serena." Darien said shaking her

"Theese ropes won't untie." Raye yelled frustrated

Amy stuck her head out the door to see if anyone was out there. When she didn't see anyone she closed the door first making sure she would be able to open it again, after doing so she came over to Darien

"Don't bother, remember she unconscious." She said

"Right." Darien said

This should do it, raye said using a pocketknife.

"Yes!" Darien said as raye finally got the ropes undone

"Darien put her on the bed, we'll see if there's anything wrong with her besides…" Amy started

Darien picked up Serena, she was in his arms, safe from any danger. Carefully he placed her on the bed.

"Ok I'll check her temperature, blood pressure and heart rate." Amy said

"She has a temperature, 102. Raye can you try to find a cloth." Amy said

"Here," Raye said a she tore off the sleeve of her shirt.

"It was old." She replied to Amy's weird look

"Here, Amy you transform, wet the cloth with some power…" Darien said

"Good Idea… Mercury Star Power!" (AN: the highest power is this, I never liked super sailor moon or anything like that. But there still as powerful as if they where super scouts.)

"Man it's been long." Amy said

"MERCURY WATER HOSE!" she yelled, instantly water shot out of her finger, soaking the cloth. Raye took the cloth and then squeezed some access water from it then put it on Serena's head. Darien, Raye and Amy turned around to inspect the room, they heard a strange noise

Serena was gone

BUM BUM BUM can you please review, srry for the dlay I never thought I would be one of those author who r so slow…. So srry!


	10. The Big Fight

Together Again

Genre: A Little Romance, Drama, Action and Adventure 

By: Sailor Serena

Together Again

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Together Again

Chapter 9: The Big Fight

"What was… Where's Serena?!?!?" Raye asked

"YOU LOST HER DARIEN!" she screamed

"I didn't loose her! Amy did!" Darien said pointing at Amy

"Obviously someone took her… NONE OF US THOUGH!" Amy said

"So what are we waiting for, an invitation to come out? LET"S GO!" Raye yelled

Meanwhile…

Greg, Mina and Andrew where walking around the other side of the "Palace" 

"We're going in circles." Greg said

"Mina, Greg's right. I don't even know if where where we are suppost to be" Andrew said

"Hey who's the Sailor Scout here!?!?! Me, when I see one of you fighting evil for maybe 9 years then you can say where to go!" Mina yelled

Elsewhere…

"Put her down there mark." Magnum ordered, Mark had Serena in his arms and was putting her in some kind of glass case.

"So what's going to happen to her?" Mark asked

"Have you ever seen Aladdin, they copied MY idea. When that princess girl was trapped in that hour glass and sand started falling well basically that's it but the Princess here isn't in an hour glass." Magnum said

Again…

"Where do you think she is?" Darien asked

"I don't know she could be anywhere." Amy said

"There's a staircase, let's go!" Raye squealed

As they climbed the staircase they heard a noise

"What was that?" Raye asked

" Let me go first." Insisted Darien

"I'm not stopping you!" Raye hissed

"On 3 we turn the corner." Amy said when they got up the stairs

"1…" Darien said

"2…" Mina said

"3!" they both yelled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Mina?" Amy and Raye both yelled same with Mina except she said "Ahhhhhh!! You guys?"  
While the guys just laughed

"I told you we where way of coarse!" Andrew yelled

"Hey I… uh…. I knew where we where going the whole time… I wanted to find em." Mina said

~*~* Sweatdrop* ~*~

"Listen… We found Serena." Darien said 

"YOU DID, WHERE IS SHE!!" Mina yelled

"We don't know…" Amy admitted

"HOW CAN YOU LOOSE A PERSON! I mean sure maybe a little kid like… Raye remember the time we where watching Rini and we lost… uh… Never mind." Mina said

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Darien yelled

"Um well see we where teenagers not mature people like now." Mina said backing away preparing to run

"Hmmmmmm, don't worry about it, it's in the. Did you know the day before Rini left Serena lost her." Darien laughed remembering him and her trying to find her, it was fun walking around but scary cause he didn't no if he'd see Rini again. 

"Ok we're done with the trips down memory lane now we have to find Serena!" Greg said to everyone's suprise

The 6 people walked down a long hall, after about 4 minutes they came to a door that surprisingly wasn't locked.

"Let's go!" Andrew said

As they opened the door they all got a cold chill down their backs, even thought the room was a good room temperature. It was all white, the wall's, the floor, it just seem weird, there was a lot of light and maybe one window and a glass case. 

"There she is!" Mina said pointing to a glass case, it was 6 feet long and wide and the glass was so clean it was like invisible to them. They all ran to Serena but bumped into the glass, they all fell down and everything went dark…

"~~*"*~*~*~*""*"~~*"*~*~*~*""*"~~*"*~*~*~*""*"~~*"*~*~*~*""*"~~*"*~

"Wake up Darien!" Raye spoke softly 

"Hmmmmmm Serena?" Darien questioned drowsily

"No… Raye, Serena's in this case, we managed to escape but without her… we couldn't get her out. There in there now… We have to have a plan." Raye said

"LET"S GO!" Darien said instantly trying to get up

"Darien if we could we'd go now but we need a plan." Amy said

"And don't do too much, when we found you guys you where worst off." Michelle added

"You might have a concussion." Greg said

"No, I'm fine, let's do this." Darien said

"We really need a plan." Lita said

"Is Serena ok? Did she wake up?" Darien asked 

"No, not yet but it's been 20 minute who knows." Mina said with a smile

"SO LET"S GET A PLAN!" Darien said

20 minute later…

Magnum paced back and forth

"Princess, why did you hurt me?" He asked Serena who still was unconscious

"You where always a brat! But soon you'll be evil forever" he yelled as he pressed his body against the glass

"If not for that glass I'd…" He started

"You'd what?" Sailor Venus asked from the shadows

Meanwhile…

Mark walked down the dark corridor, all the doors where open but it was dark inside all the rooms

All of a sudden 

!!!~*@~*@BANG~*@~*@!!!

Mark was tackled, something had jumped at his knees, he fell on the hard marble floor, cracking his scull

"Greg! Ok help!" Andrew yelled

"I though you where only gonna tackle him, not crack his scull… He's not bleeding!" Greg said panicked

"Ahhhhhh!" Mark screamed as he tackled Greg to the floor as he started beating him up, but Greg put up a good fight…

"Ha the sailor scouts old news, you don't look so tuff without your leader but you didn't look tuff with her anyway you all are wimpy girls."

"Give her back!" Lita screamed as she tried to jump him but was pulled back by Amy and Michelle

"He's not worth it!" Raye yelled

There was a long and ere pause.

"Princess Raye, I remember you, always jealous of Serena, shouldn't you be happy." Magnum said

"Look's like the plan didn't work… OH WELL!" Raye said as she tackled him and started beating the life out of him. Darien ran across the room to the case, he pressed his face on the glass then took out a broom stick, not the bristle's just the stick and hit the glass but it wouldn't break.

Serena lay in the case, suddenly her eyes slowly opened, after looking at her surroundings she looked behind her and watched raye kicking the shit out of Magnum and the girls trying to pull her off, finally Raye got up and fire blasted him all the way to the back of the room, Then she turned her head and saw Darien, she immediately sat up even though her body ached. He was saying something but she couldn't hear because it must have been sound proof glass. 

"No!" Magnum yelled as he got up with 5 girls draped over him trying to pull him down, it took all his strength not to fall, he got to a switch and pulled it as he fell down. Sand started to fall from the case on Serena she banged on the glass trying to break it but couldn't.

"Flip the switch!" Mina yelled as she struggled to keep Magnum down

"Sorry sailors, it won't go down, try to hard and it'll break." Magnum said as he tried to get up.

"Try anyway!" Raye yelled

"It's not working!" Lita yelled

Michelle ran to Darien

"Can you break it?"

"No… and there's sand coming down fast!" Darien started

"I said get offfffffffffffff!" Magnum screamed as he broke free and then blasted the scouts on him way back, banging them hard against some glass, instantly breaking it, Magnum then ran to Darien and tackled him, by the knees, they started fighting not like any other fight that day. No mercy, punch's everywhere! Michelle ran to help the girls

"Nobody mess's with my wife!" Darien yelled

"The hero thing is getting old! Eventually evil will win, I'm on the winning side!" Magnum yelled, he threw one last punch then got up

"Let her go!" Darien yelled as he punched him hard, harder then ever knocking him out, or so they thought.

The case was half full already 

"Where are the guys?" Mina said

"Let's go!" 

"Not so fast..." Magnum called

Mina was about to punch him but he spoke

"You have exactly 7 minutes before that glass case is full." Magnum said

"Find something hard and fast!" Darien ordered, he put his hand up to the case. He then looked at Serena, she was terrified, he could see it in her eyes but it wasn't because of the sand… Magnum was right behind Darien with a metal bat.

TO BE CONTINUED… SO WHACHA U THINK? REVIEW! 


	11. Conclusion

Together Again

Genre: A Little Romance, Drama, Action And Adventure 

By: Sailor Serena

Together Again

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Together Again

Chapter 10: Conclusion

Serena banged on the glass as hard as possible

"What?" Darien asked

"I'll get you out." He continued

Serena pointed behind him, he turned around to see the metal bat in Magnums hand coming down. Darien grabbed the bat in time…

Meanwhile…

"Amy we haven't checked in here" Mina called

"Oh my god!" Mina yelled as she saw Greg and the rest of the boys tied up in what seemed to be a closet, In the corner a crow bar but the girls didn't see it.

"GREG! Are you ok, wake up, come on Greg." Mina yelled

"He's lost a lot of blood," Lita said

"Clean up his arm." Michelle ordered

"Greg…" Amy said

"Untie the boys." Lita told Raye

Raye started untieing the guys

"Don't worry guys." Raye said

Suddenly the door closed

"I don't BELIVE THIS!" Mina yelled as she banged on the door

"What, Amy?" Greg said drosally

"Oh Greg!" Amy screamed as she hugged him

"Andrew what happened?" Raye asked as she untied him

"Mark jumped Greg, beat him up. Tied us in here." Andrew said

"There's a crow…." Greg started

"Oh Shhhhhh it's ok." Amy hushed him

"Lita where's Darien and Serena?" Ken asked

"We have 4 minutes!" Raye yelled

"Like Listen to us! There's a crow…" Chad started

"WE DON"T HAVE TIME FOR THIS CHAD!" Raye yelled

"3 minutes…" Mina said getting teary

"THERE"S A CROWBAR RIGHT THERE, MY GOD, LISTEN TO YOUR HUSBANDS!" Ken yelled

Andrew got up and took the crowbar and chucked it at the door.

"Yes!" They all yelled, as the door was broke down

~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@

Darien hit Magnum again, 

"MY lip!" Magnum yelled as he covered his bleeding lip

"Let!" ***Punch*** "Her!" ***Punch*** "GO!" ***Punch* **Darien yelled as he punched the hell out of Magnum

"2" ***Punch*** "Minutes!" ***Punch* **Magnum yelled

"Help!" Raye screamed in the doorway as Mark grabbed her  
Darien looked over as he got punched, he saw the glass case, he could see Sand up the Serena's neck.

"Serena!" Darien yelled

"Darien!" Raye called, he turned his attention to her, she threw the crow bar as she hit the floor, Darien caught it with his one arm as with the other one he punched Magnum, but Magnum just ducked it. For a while he struggled, then Darien kicked him in his balls, he pushed Magnum off him. Raye also knocked Mark out; it had been 5 minutes since Raye had entered the room

__

I'm too late, no I have to try! Darien though,

He ran to the case and smashed the glass to pieces, Serena fell out with the sand. She wasn't conscious and hardly breathing.

"Oh no…" Andrew mumbled as he, the guys and the scouts came into the room

"We where too late." Mina said with tears in her eyes

"Serena, wake up please." Darien said, tears in his eyes.

"Darien… we have to get her to the hospital." Amy said quietly as she sat next to him, Darien nodded slowly.

~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~ THE HOSPITAL ~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~ 

"Mr. Shields." The doctor said

"Yes." Darien said getting up

"Maybe we should talk in here." She said

Darien followed the doctor in the room.

"Your wife's condition was very bad when you brought her in, it did get worst, we had to operate to get some sand out of her lungs, she got worse on the operating table." She said

"And?" Darien asked worried, he knew a doctor took people in rooms when they're spouse or girlfriend or whatever died.

"We where able to revive her but only for a couple of minutes and well, that's all we could do. I'm sorry, you can go and see her." She said

Darien nodded and went in

"Hey, I tried. I'm sorry…" Darien said, the heart monitor stopped beating

"God no." Darien said

The doctor rushed in, "I'm so sorry." She said

The doctor left like she didn't even care.

"Please don't go." Darien said, he waited maybe 3 minutes, kissed her on the head and started to leave until he heard a soft beep. He turned around quickly

"Serena…" He said as he ran to her bedside and pressed the button that gets the nurse, she immediately rushed in

"She's still alive, she's still alive!" Darien said to himself

"I don't know how this could have possibly happened…" The nurse said

Serena's eye's fluttered open

"Serena!" Darien yelled as he hugged her

"I thought I'd never see you again." He spoke

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked

So Darien told her everything that happened while she wasn't conscious

~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*~~@~*

The End…

So what do you think? Review… FINALLY DONE!


End file.
